New Kiddo
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: When the BAU unit gets a new case involving the kidnapping of young girls, they go to Texas to protect who they strongly suspect is the Unsub's next target. R&R! Rated T cause I'm me. And Criminal Minds isn't exactly what you show your seven year old, either.
1. Chapter 1

**I have recently fallen in love with Criminal Minds, and me being me, I must make a fanfiction. And also with me being me, I have to put me in it, cause me-I, whatever, but I didn't wanna break the 'me' streak-is awesome like that. And also crazy. Crazy like that. BTW, Reid is AWESOME! He's cute AND he likes Doctor Who, Star Trek and Star Wars. What could be better? Nothing. That's what. Nothing. :)**

* * *

Hotch set a report down on the table in the conference room, where his team was seated. Morgan was looking over the file, Garcia was talking to JJ, Rossi was looking at Hotch, waiting for him to start, and Reid, who had finished reading the report about two seconds after it had been given to him, was drinking his sugar-loaded coffee.

"Alright, we've got an interesting case. The Unsub targets young females, anywhere from 8-14 years of age. All the females are in a suburb close to Dallas Texas, a city called Allen. None have been found dead, just kidnapped-but I fear that they may soon be found in ditches. That's all that's similar, all the victims have different hair, height, weight, eye color, relationships, and schools." Hotch explained. Reid put down his coffee. "What is it, Reid?" Hotch asked.

Reid looked back down at the file in front of him.

"Do we have any record of after-school activities?" The young genius asked. Hotch shook his head.

"I can look that up!" Garcia said. Reid smiled at her.

"Thanks, Garcia. What are the victims names?"

"We have four of them- Amanda Jacks, Trystan Raine, Emily Perkins and Janey Lipkin. Amanda is 12, Trystan is 13, close to 14, Emily is 10, and Janey is 8."

"So all the ages are even numbers from 8-14?" Morgan asked, leaning towards the table as he spoke. Again, Hotch nodded.

"Alright, let's get to it!" JJ said. The team all nodded and went to their desks to work.

000000000000000000

"Hey, chocolate God, I have something!" Garcia's face popped up on Morgan's screen, and Morgan looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"All the girls went to the same dance studio. It's called _The Dance Movement_. It's locally run, and I can see if we have any matches for the Unsubs next target. If so, we can prevent her kidnapping," Garcia explained. Morgan nodded.

"Do it, baby girl." Morgan then returned to his work. Reid looked up.

"Wait, Garcia," He said just as Garcia was about to turn off the video chat. Garcia looked bak up, and motioned for Morgan to turn his monitor. He did so, so now the other two could talk

"Yeah, kiddo?" She responded.

"I've just looked up the studio's website, are any of the girls in the dance groups that they have?" He asked.

"Hold on let me check..." Garcia's face turned away for a moment, then popped back up. "Yep! All four of them are in the... Senior Hip-Hop crew. Okay, that's actually a big help-most of these girls look over 14, and considering there are only fourteen girls in the crew, I can narrow down the search..." Garcia was silent for a while, and Reid turned back to his file.

"Got it!" Reid jumped. "Woah, sorry, but I think I found our Unsub's next target!" She exclaimed excitedly. The team looked over.

"Who?" JJ asked, anxious. Maybe they could catch this Unsub before anyone got hurt!

"A girl named Ainsley Stater. I'm sending you a picture now." Garcia said, then her face disappeared of off Morgan's monitor, and the agent pulled his screen back to face him. An e-mail notification popped up, and he clicked on it.

All the e-mail was was a picture of a young girl, quite tall, with shoulder length curly light brown hair with blonde ends, obviously dyed, hazel eyes, and a torn right earlobe.

"Alright, let's go find this Ainsley. Everyone, pack up. Texas isn't a short trip." Hotch said as he entered the bullpen. The BAU nodded.

They were going to protect this girl no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! It hasn't been 24 hours yet and I have 2 follows and a favorite for this story! :D That really makes me happy, considering I had to get up at noon today. (Hey, I fell asleep at five in the morning. Netflix and LOTRO are addicting! And insomnia doesn't help either.) So, anyway, on with the next chapter! I'm in a writing mood again, so I'm giving it to you now. Be happy. :)**

* * *

So far, it had been one hour and twenty six minutes on the jet, and the team STILL wasn't in the DFW airport. Morgan still had his headphones on, Hotch was talking to Rossi, JJ was looking at the report again, and Reid was, surprise surprise, reading a book, and had about ten others next to him.

It took about another hour and a half to finally get to Dallas. Then it was an almost hour drive to Ainsley's house, and considering she was 12, she was almost a teenager, and since they would get to her house at around nine in the morning, she probably would not be up.

Reid then explained that when they had landed it took fifty three minutes and seventeen seconds to arrive at Ainsley's house. The team looked at him funny. He shrugged, then walked up the sidewalk to see a nice sized house.

Hotch was in front and rang the doorbell. A woman with brown hair streaked with gray opened it, and took a step back when she saw the FBI badges.

"Ma'am, we have reason to believe that your daughter, Ainsley, could be the next target for the kidnappings. We would like to protect her." He explained. The woman just nodded, then stuck out her right hand.

"I'm Lily. My husband, Timothy, is in the TV room. My son, Carston, is upstairs in his room asleep and Ainsley is in her room, the same." She waved the agents in.

"I'm agent Aaron Hotchner, these are agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, and Doctor Spencer Reid." Everyone shook hands, but Reid, as usual, just waved. Lily laughed.

"What?" Reid asked. "Did I do something?"

"No, you just remind me of a character from a show my whole family likes. You're like Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory." Lily explained. "If you want, you can go wake Ainsley up, but be careful, she's a bear in the morning, especially if she gets woken up before eleven-though she prefers noon." The team nodded, then went up the stairs. "She's the last door on the right."

It was a fairly small upstairs, it consisted of a hallway that connected everything together. One master bedroom and bathroom, an exercise room, a bathroom, then two doors right across from each other. They then entered the door on the right.

Or, at least, TRIED to. The door would barely open, and after Reid popped his head in, he saw why.

There was stuff everywhere. Stuffed animals, clothes, books, pillows, blankets, just, everything!

"Well, guys, Ainsley's a little bit of a slob." He told the rest of the team. Reid turned back to the door and using his skinny arms, reached in and cleared a path for the door.

It was a small room, painted a very light pink. There was a bed in the middle, and around the three sides were her stuff.

In the bed was Ainsley, sound asleep, her face towards the left, and her arms and legs were just barely dangling off of the sides.

But it was her blanket that got Reid excited. For what Ainsley was under was nothing less than a...

"TARDIS blanket?!" Reid exclaimed. The team shushed him, then looked anxiously at Ainsley, who only shifted a little and mumbled incoherently.

JJ went up to wake her.

"Hey, Ainsley, it's time to get up," She said as she lightly shook the girl. Ainsley's face scrunched up, then she did something unexpected-she slapped JJ across the face!

Granted, it wasn't that hard, but it was still the thing you could laugh at.

Ainsley sat up in her bed and yawned.

"Okay, there's like five people in my room watching me while I sleep. That's not creepy at all," she said sleepily. "By the way, what time is it?" She asked. Rossi looked at his watch. (**A/N: I'm assuming he has a watch, right?) **

"It's about 9:15." He said. Ainsley groaned.

"Wake me up when it's noon," she mumbled, then flopped back onto her pillow. The team looked at each other.

This was going to be harder than they thought.

* * *

**Okay, was that good? All mistakes are mine. I don't own anything. Don't sue me. I have no money. Good thing I'm fourteen and with my parents who buy me food! :D Anyway, if you liked it, review! If you didn't like it, review! If you wanna review, review! If you don't wanna review, review! :D**


End file.
